


Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world...?

by Mostri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostri/pseuds/Mostri
Summary: Remus Lupin guarda muchos secretos, Sirius Black no tiene secretos para nadie.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1

La noche siguiente a la luna llena los sueños son confusos y pesados, embriagantes, penetrantes. En la mente de Remus se mezcla el mundo del lobo y el del humano. El frío del bosque se confunde con la suavidad de las sábanas limpias. El ardor de la mente del lobo en busca de comida parece ganarle terreno al alivio del regreso a la humanidad, esa humanidad frágil pero propia. De a ratos el recuerdo del olor a sangre lo despierta, lo excita, pero también lo llena de asco y miedo. Asco de sí mismo, miedo del lobo.  
De a ratos se despierta. Se mueve en la cama (todos los músculos y sus huesos protestan por esto) y atisba la oscuridad de la habitación de séptimo año de Gryffindor, tratando de reconocer las siluetas de sus amigos. Logra reconocer a su izquierda los ronquidos de Peter y segundos más tarde, al otro lado de la habitación, James murmura algo entre sueños. Luego Remus se vuelve hacia la derecha y le da un vuelco el corazón. Sirius no está en su cama.  
Repasa los sucesos del día y recuerda haberlo visto al atardecer, en la duermevela inquieta del día más largo del mes. Intenta rearmar los detalles en su mente confusa y asustada. Recuerda haber llegado con Madame Pomfrey a la torre de Gryffindor a media tarde, mientras todos estaban en clase. Ella le dejó un frasco con una pasta color verde esmeralda, le dio algunas instrucciones y esperó a que Remus se acostara. Él durmió hasta que Peter y James entraron. Como pudo, habló con James, preguntó por Sirius.  
-Está estudiando en la sala común. Está bien, estamos todos bien. Ahora tienes que descansar.  
El cansancio físico y emocional lo tiró de nuevo sobre la almohada, y podrían haber pasado minutos u horas, pero en algún momento abrió los ojos y Sirius estaba pasando justo enfrente de la cama de Remus. ¿Era fruto de su paranoia post-transformación o el chico de pelo largo evitó mirarlo? El joven licántropo nunca lo supo, porque tras ver a su amigo meterse en la cama y cerrar las cortinas, su consciencia duró unos instantes y se apago otra vez.  
Y ahora Remus mira hacia la cama de Sirius. El dosel está abierto y en la penumbra del amanecer es claro que el lecho está vacío.  
Podría levantarse y buscarlo, pero ¿adónde ir? El dolor de todo el cuerpo le indica que posiblemente no llegue lejos, tal vez hasta la sala común, pero luego no podría volver a subir la escalera.  
La culpa lo asfixia. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si el lobo hizo algo terrible y Sirius quiere alejarse de él? ¿Y si su peor pesadilla se ha cumplido y su amigo ahora le teme o lo desprecia? El leve recuerdo del sabor de la sangre en la boca que sintió al despertar en la enfermería es casi una confirmación.  
Pasan minutos, tal vez un cuarto de hora, y Remus lucha por estar despierto para hablar con Sirius cuando regrese. Pero Sirius no regresa y Remus, con lágrimas en los ojos, se deja caer y vuelve al mundo de los sueños, esta vez más vívidos y más aterradores que nunca.

De alguna manera, con el pasar de las horas, su pensamiento cambia, los sueños se calman y Remus Lupin despierta en su cama, un poco más repuesto. Hay luz en la ventana, una luz blanca de invierno, y la nieve del alféizar se confunde con el cielo infinitamente nublado. Es sábado a media mañana. Desde el baño llegan algunos ruidos y la mezcla inconfundible de shampoo de vainilla y colonia para después de afeitar que tiene a medio Hogwarts en estado de ensueño romántico. Sirius Black ha terminado de bañarse y se está acicalando, probablemente para salir a Hogsmeade con algún admirador de quinto o sexto año. Estas cavilaciones dividen el alma de Remus en dos: por un lado, si Sirius está preparándose para salir, es porque está bien. Tal vez anoche se levantó a estudiar o tomó prestada la capa de James para ir a una romántica cita nocturna. Pero por otro lado, y Remus se odia un poco por pensar así, le gustaría ser la cita romántica del muchacho de pelo largo que acaba de salir del baño y le sonríe desde la puerta. Tiene el pelo desordenado y sus rulos se marcan más que de costumbre por la humedad.  
-Buenos días, Remus. ¿Cómo estás?  
Remus respira aliviado. Tal vez Sirius no lo estaba evitando la noche anterior, tal vez sólo estaba cansado o no había notado que Remus estaba despierto.  
-Mejor. Pude descansar un poco.  
-Me alegro.  
Remus puede reconocer cuando su amigo sonríe sinceramente, y esta vez es así. La calma empieza a aparecer y a extenderse por su cuerpo, similar al efecto del chocolate tras enfrentar a un dementor.  
-¿Dónde están James y Peter?  
Sirius ríe, suena casi como un ladrido alegre.  
-Se fueron a Hogsmeade, los mandé a comprar chocolates y a renovar las reservas de Zonko, casi no nos quedan bombas de olor, y queremos tirar una en el pasillo cuando los de Slytherin salgan de Pociones el lunes. Ah, mira, te traje una taza de chocolate caliente que robé del desayuno, supuse que no te ibas a despertar temprano.  
Efectivamente, sobre la mesa de luz de Remus, junto al frasco de los ya conocidos ungüentos de Madame Pomfrey, hay una taza que aún humea.  
-Le hice un hechizo para que no se enfriara mientras dormías- explica Sirius mientras se sienta en la cama de su amigo y le pasa la taza con cuidado-. Tómalo, te hará sentir bien. El chocolate siempre te hace bien, ¿no?  
-Gracias, Sirius- en efecto, el líquido caliente lo reconforta como hace días que nada logra hacerlo. Es la primera vez desde el miércoles a la noche que se siente a gusto y sin ganas de arrancarse la piel. También está el hecho de que fue Sirius el que se lo ha dado, y eso le da al desayuno un punto de ternura irresistible. Pero, atención, está divagando y soñando despierto, y nota que el chico de pelo largo y oscuro lo está mirando.  
-¿Y tú cuándo te vas?- pregunta para romper el silencio.  
-Yo no…- pero lo interrumpe un golpe en la puerta- Voy a abrir, quédate en la cama.  
El joven Black atraviesa en dos pasos la habitación y abre la puerta a medias, como si quisiera ocultar al visitante de Remus, o a Remus del visitante.  
-Hola, Sirius.  
-Hola, Jim. ¿Cómo estás?  
Remus no quiere oír la conversación, pero tampoco puede evitarlo, está ocurriendo a dos metros de su cama, así que intenta distraerse bebiendo unos sorbos de chocolate.  
-Bien, ¿y tú? Eh… te he visto subir hace un rato y pensaba que tal vez querrías ir a Hogsmeade… conmigo.  
-Lo siento, Jim, no puedo hoy. Tengo… tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?  
-Oh… está bien, entiendo. Bueno… te veré por ahí, supongo.  
-Sí, claro- ¿eso suena a duda? ¿Hay incertidumbre en la voz de Sirius Black?  
-Por cierto… hueles muy bien hoy, ¿es menta?  
-Ah, sí, gracias... es un tratamiento que me dio Madame Pomfrey. Me lesioné en el partido de la semana pasada, nada grave.  
-¿Es por eso que usas la venda en la mano?  
¿Una venda? ¿Sirius está herido? Remus sabe perfectamente que no se lesionó jugando Quidditch.  
-Sí…- Sirius se pone nervioso- Bueno, tengo tarea que hacer, Jim, lo siento. Nos veremos por ahí.  
-Claro, claro- Remus no puede evitar sentir una punzada de alivio al escuchar que Sirius ha rechazado a su pretendiente, pero ahora las preguntas se amontonan en su cabeza. ¿Una venda? ¿Ungüento de menta, el mismo que usa Remus tras las transformaciones? ¿Es por eso que desapareció anoche, estaba en la enfermería?  
La puerta se cierra y Sirius trata de parecer despreocupado.  
-No tienes que quedarte aquí por mi culpa, Sirius. Ya estoy bien.  
-No lo hago por tí. O sea, sí, pero no es “tu culpa”, no empieces a preocuparte. Quiero quedarme contigo.  
-Sirius, ¿estás herido?  
El joven Black se pone todo rojo y trata de esconder la mano izquierda en la manga de la campera de cuero.  
-No es nada… Madame Pomfrey me ayudó anoche, estoy bien.  
-¡¿Fuiste a ver a Madame Pomfrey?!  
-No te alteres. No es nada. Tú… me mordiste un poco anoche, pero yo estaba transformado así que sólo es un rasguño.  
-Sirius, tienes una venda. Y estás usando el ungüento de Pomfrey, eso es para heridas profundas- la voz de Remus empieza a temblar a la vez que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Remus- dice Sirius con firmeza-. No es nada. No te preocupes.  
-No puedo no preocuparme- ahora debe dejar la taza en la mesa de luz porque las manos le tiemblan. Siente la angustia subir por su garganta y ahorcarlo de a poco. Los ojos le arden-. Estuviste en peligro. Te mordí, podría haber sido más grave. Soy horrible, soy un monstruo.  
Se tapa los ojos con las manos. Saber que puso en peligro a Sirius y lo hirió duele más de lo que le ha dolido la transformación, el regreso y la recuperación. Las lágrimas empiezan a colarse entre sus dedos. Sirius cruza la habitación y va a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Remus. Al principio no lo toca, sólo le habla despacio y suavemente.  
-Rem… todos sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos cuando vamos al bosque contigo. No queremos que estés solo. No tienes la culpa de nada, y todo está bien.  
De a poco, va tomando las manos de Remus, que solloza agitado, las retira de su rostro, y lo obliga a mirarlo. Los ojos grises de Sirius se llenan de lágrimas, pero también de dulzura y sinceridad.  
Remus llora agitado, tratando inútilmente de que la desesperación no se apodere de su cuerpo y su mente, pero le falta el aire y los sollozos suenan como los de un niño pequeño en la habitación de séptimo año de Gryffindor.  
-Remus… por favor, respira.  
-No… puedo… perdón.  
-Sí puedes. Hazlo conmigo. ¿Puedo abrazarte?  
Remus asiente con la cabeza.  
Sirius se sienta frente a él en la cama y lo abraza con cuidado.  
-Ahora respira conmigo. Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Sígueme.  
Y así Remus se calma, sintiendo la respiración de Sirius contra su pecho y tratando de imitarlo. Pasa un minuto, tal vez dos. La habitación queda casi en silencio, porque Remus aún se agita un poco al respirar.  
-Así, bien. Remus, todo está bien- Sirius lo suelta para tomar nuevamente sus manos y mirarlo seriamente a los ojos.  
Entonces pasa algo que los toma por sorpresa a ambos. Sirius aún sostiene las manos de Remus entre las suyas (una de las cuales está cubierta por una venda y huele a menta y otras hierbas del invernadero), y tira de ellas para inclinarse y besarlas con ternura.  
El mundo de ambos se paraliza.  
-Todo está bien, Remus. Estamos bien.  
De alguna manera, cuando Sirius lo mira a los ojos y dice que todo está bien, sin importar el contexto, Remus logra creerle. Tal vez es el tono calmado en el que lo dice, tan extraño en la personalidad explosiva del joven animago; tal vez es el hecho de que Remus podría creer en las mayores locuras del mundo si salieran de la boca de Sirius Black porque lo ha oído prometer las más descabelladas aventuras y lo ha visto cumplirlas. Lo ha visto salir airoso de los más grandes enredos de los que han sido testigos las paredes del castillo, siempre con un haz bajo la manga y la sonrisa pícara de quien sabe que lo puede todo. Lo ha visto planear estrategias dignas de un libro de poesía épica sólo para tener de qué reírse con James y Peter, o para proteger a Remus, como la noche en que los reunió en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor para explicarles cómo harían para robar el libro sobre animagos de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.  
De a poco el mundo parece acomodarse. Remus respira con dificultad, entre el dolor de las costillas y la espalda, la angustia acumulada de los últimos días, el llanto repentino y, casi por encima de todo, la cercanía de Sirius Black, que ahora se sienta a su lado en la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ese es Sirius, el único que puede desplegar un gesto tan íntimo como esos besos y dejar sin aliento a Remus (tal vez sólo lo estaba distrayendo para que deje de llorar, piensa su inocente víctima) sin sonrojarse, casi como si no pensara en lo que hace. Ese es su superpoder -uno que el joven hombre lobo, siempre nervioso y demasiado reflexivo, no puede siquiera imaginar-, actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias y salirse con la suya.  
-Perdona por asustarte. Si no fuera por la venda, habría tratado de ocultártelo.  
-Me suena a que no sería la primera vez.  
Sirius ríe por lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados.  
-Nunca lo sabrás. Sólo debes preocuparte por descansar y recuperarte.  
-Me preocupan muchas otras cosas, Sirius.  
-Lo sé. Pero puedes intentar no culparte. Lo que nos pase a nosotros es porque lo elegimos- los ojos grises se fijan en los ojos color miel-. Eso es lo que debes recordar siempre. James, Peter y yo, todos los meses, estamos contigo en la luna llena porque te amamos y queremos protegerte. Es nuestra elección. ¿Cuándo nos has visto alejarnos voluntariamente de una buena aventura?  
Remus asiente en silencio. La cabeza le da vueltas y la vista aún se le nubla un poco.  
-Deberías dormir un poco más. Yo me quedaré aquí, tengo miedo de encontrarme con… me quedaré aquí, ¿sí?  
Remus ignora el comentario a medias. Sabe que Sirius ha estado a punto de nombrar al tal Jim y siente una punzada de algo desagradable en el pecho, pero el sueño lo está venciendo. Se acomoda bajo el abrigo de su cama y cierra los ojos tratando de recordar los besos que todavía le entibian las manos. Tal vez Sirius tiene razón, y todo está bien. Es sábado a la mañana y la luna llena no le puede hacer daño por varias semanas.

Al despertar, la luz del mediodía de invierno lucha contra la nieve de la ventana. Ha dormido más tranquilo, sin soñar. El dolor de los huesos ha disminuido un poco. Sirius aún está sentado a su lado, en su postura de muchacho aristocrático pero con las piernas cruzadas sobre las mantas, leyendo uno de los libros muggles de Remus, que sostiene con la mano sana. Tiene el pelo recogido con un palillo (¿cómo hace para que no se le suelte? ¿Y por qué le queda tan hermoso?) y se ha puesto un sweater negro que también es de Remus. Al dueño del sweater se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Eso es… ¿tierno? Luego se castiga por pensar así y hacerse ilusiones.  
Sirius lo ve despierto y cierra el libro.  
-Estaba por hablarte, es hora de almorzar.  
-Tengo un hambre de… lobo feroz.  
Ambos ríen.  
-¿Qué quieres que robe de las cocinas?  
-Creo que puedo levantarme e ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar. No voy a tenerte haciéndome de esclavo todo el día, ya es demasiado que te hayas perdido la ida a Hogsmeade por mi cul…  
-Ey. Remus. No me estoy perdiendo nada. Ya deja eso.  
Esta vez suena serio, así que Remus se calla. Se levanta con dificultad y busca su ropa. La idea de bajar a almorzar en pijama lo tienta pero aún le queda algo de dignidad y desea conservarla.  
Este año por primera vez le da pudor desvestirse frente a sus amigos. Cree que es por esos secretos que guarda y que sólo ha dejado salir a la luz un par de veces en un ambiente controlado, como los muggles harían con un experimento en un laboratorio. Nunca les ha contado sobre la vez que ese alumno de séptimo, casi llegando al verano del año anterior, lo encontró solo en un pasillo desierto de la biblioteca (luego de varios meses de un flirteo furtivo) y se besaron por única vez. Tampoco ha mencionado lo que le pasa con Sirius. No le admitiría a nadie que el año pasado sintió que lo estaba traicionando cuando se besó con el de séptimo; un sentimiento horrible pero inútil, porque al fin y al cabo no había entre ellos más que esa amistad rara y tierna, diferente de la relación de hermanos de Sirius y James, diferente de la admiración no correspondida de Peter hacia Remus, diferente de todo lo que podrían describir. Quién sabe si alguien se da cuenta, porque Remus se siente transparente, pero sabe que Sirius está distraído conquistando a todo Hogwarts con sus rulos al viento y su perfume aristocrático.  
Sirius es diferente. Desde que empezó a salir con chicas en segundo (y en tercero con chicos también), parece no tener secretos ni pudor para con nadie, sea al desvestirse en el camino a la ducha o al relatar sus escapadas nocturnas con lujo de detalles (demasiados detalles para cierto hombre lobo). Su cuerpo es de todos y su vida privada dejó de ser privada hace años. Y, como con todos los aspectos de su vida, no parece importarle demasiado mientras pueda divertirse.  
Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, incluso para sus amigos es un extraño. Cada tanto llega una carta lacrada con un blasón negro, la única debilidad del chico de pelo oscuro, que se encierra con el pergamino en el baño y sale con los ojos ligeramente rojos y las manos temblorosas. Es la única vez en el mes que Sirius Black parece indefenso y abatido. El gris de sus ojos se parece al cielo cuando está por desatarse una tormenta al atardecer y su sonrisa de arrogante omnipotencia desaparece por un rato. Sus amigos han aprendido a dejarlo solo y esperar que el “Efecto Walburga Black” pase y se disipe de a poco, hasta que Sirius se recompone, por lo general con un buen trago del whisky de fuego que guarda para “ocasiones especiales” (estos incidentes epistolares de familia, alguna ruptura desagradable, un partido de quidditch perdido, un Remus demasiado lastimado tras la luna llena).  
Por un lado, se siente bien tener un secreto. Es una pequeña reserva de poder frente al recuerdo del día en que sus amigos se encerraron con él en la habitación de, en ese entonces, segundo año, y le dijeron que sabían lo que Remus ocultaba cada cuatro semanas. Sirius era demasiado curioso, James demasiado inteligente, y Peter demasiado entrometido. No había forma de que no averiguaran lo que pasaba cuando Remus desaparecía con McGonagall al atardecer y volvía todo lastimado al día siguiente. En cierto modo, ambos secretos se parecen: “Remus es diferente y si esto sale a la luz nadie volverá a verlo con los mismos ojos”. Por otro lado, el señor Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor y ratón de biblioteca, con sus notas perfectas y sus silencios solemnes (que en realidad son pura timidez, pero es mejor que su entorno piense que es por seriedad, distancia y elegancia), con sus diecisiete años de dignidad, odia sentirse como un adolescente enamorado y estúpido como el resto de Hogwarts. Él no es una de esas niñas que ríen como tontas y hablan fuerte para que Sirius note su presencia cuando se lo cruzan en los pasillos. No va a dejar ver su debilidad por Sirius Black porque está seguro de que lo que él siente es diferente de lo que sienten los romances ocasionales que cambian dos veces al mes y quedan en el olvido.  
Pero mientras Remus se quita el pijama para ponerse ropa más presentable, evitando mirar a Sirius (a esta altura de la vida sería raro y sospechoso ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa, hace siete años que todos en el grupo se desvisten frente a los otros), se permite admitir por una vez que tal vez sí se siente igual que la platea femenina nerviosa y hormonal que sigue a Sirius por todo el castillo arreglándose el cabello, sólo que con un asiento en primera fila para observarlo cuando vuelve de la práctica de Quidditch y se quita la camiseta del equipo para ir a ducharse. Eso y una inmensa presión por no dejar ver sus sentimientos, más una angustia sobrecogedora porque el año que viene está a la vuelta de la esquina y todos esos privilegios de admirador secreto y las atenciones de amigo protector tras la luna llena se van a terminar. Sólo por esta vez, Remus puede admitir que no hay ninguna diferencia entre lo que él siente y lo que demuestra el club de fans de Sirius Black. La diferencia está en lo que quieren. Tal vez uno de sus amantes ocasionales sólo quiere volver a la cama de madrugada con un perfume caro pegado a la ropa y un subidón de adrenalina por la aventura adolescente, sin que importe que los besos recibidos hoy serán de otra persona en dos semanas porque de todos modos ahora tiene algo que contarle a sus amigos, la historia de cómo la estrella de Hogwarts lo secuestró a medianoche (y muchos otros detalles que Remus prefiere no imaginar). Tal vez el joven Lupin prefiere sufrir en silencio y no conocer nunca el sabor de la fruta más prohibida de todas las frutas del castillo, si lo va a perder para siempre y va a quedar en el recuerdo (si es que Sirius recuerda a sus amantes) como una cicatriz más en la espalda del guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.  
Pero si algo es seguro, es que no se puede soñar mucho más que eso en el universo de Sirius. Mucho menos, piensa Remus, si su amigo guarda alguna esperanza de volver a vivir con su familia tras haberse escapado a lo de James dos veranos atrás. Jamás podría llegar a la noble casa de los Black con un hombre, mucho menos un licántropo, y encima pobre y de familia poco prestigiosa. Tal vez todo es mejor así.  
-”Tal vez”... no. Es mejor así- dice por lo bajo mientras termina de atarse los cordones de los zapatos, sentado en la cama, de espaldas a Sirius.  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-No, nada. Pensaba en voz alta.  
-¿En qué?  
-Nada importante. Ya estoy listo, ¿bajamos?  
Sirius deja el libro sobre la almohada y se levanta para ponerse las botas de rockero que empezó a usar cuando se escapó de su casa y se decidió por su look de “chico malo”, bajo la influencia de algunas bandas muggles y la falta de reglas.  
En el camino al Gran Comedor a Remus lo asalta una pregunta.  
-¿Por qué esperaste hasta la noche para ver a Madame Pomfrey?  
-Porque de ese modo ella iba a sospechar menos. Le dije que me atacó un perro cuando volvía de la casa de Hagrid, lo cual va contra las reglas porque era de noche y yo estaba fuera del castillo. ¿Quién esconde una infracción relatando una infracción? Me dio un buen sermón pero me curó y me dejó ir.  
-Eres exasperantemente inteligente para meterte en problemas.  
-No, soy admirablemente inteligente para eludirlos.  
Remus no tiene argumentos contra esto, porque es verdad. Cuando James diseña el plan de alguna broma masiva, el efecto es mayor y más escandaloso, pero por lo general todos terminan castigados. En cambio, cuando la mente maestra de Sirius idea la broma y el plan de escape, el efecto es más sutil pero los Merodeadores siempre tienen una coartada y McGonagall no puede probar su relación con el crimen. Tal como son en el amor, son en la maldad. James persigue a Lily por el castillo, los invernaderos y los terrenos y, si fuera de familia muggle, probablemente ya habría contratado una banda de mariachis para cantarle serenata (nota mental, no hablarle a James sobre las costumbres mexicanas) y sus habilidades de conquista parecen fallar cada vez más estrepitosamente. Al mismo tiempo, Sirius tiene una vida amorosa que es un secreto a voces, pero nunca se involucra con nadie demasiado en serio y sabe cuándo retirarse. Incluso Remus puede verse reflejado en la analogía. Sus bromas ocurren una vez cada mil años, son brillantes y secretas, tanto que logra llevarlas a cabo sin la ayuda de los Merodeadores, pero nadie sospecha de él porque… bueno, porque es él, es el chico perfecto. Y Peter es el asistente principal en las bromas de los demás, pero nunca tiene protagonismo, del mismo modo que ayuda a James a sacarle las espinas a las rosas que le envía a Lily en San Valentín y recibe las notitas perfumadas que luego debe pasarle a Sirius. Todos se conocen demasiado.  
El Gran Comedor está mucho menos concurrido que de costumbre. Casi todos los alumnos de tercer año en adelante están en Hogsmeade. Los de primero y segundo charlan animadamente en pequeños grupos. Remus y Sirius eligen un sector menos concurrido y se sientan. Hay sopa de verduras y pollo.  
-¿Crees que si comiera comida de perro me gustaría más que esta cosa?- pregunta Sirius por lo bajo. A Remus le da una punzada de culpa en el pecho.  
-Tal vez si hubieras ido a Hogsmeade, habrías podido almorzar en Las Tres Escobas con James y…  
-Remus, si no paras con eso voy a ahogarme en este plato de sopa y pesará en tu conciencia porque sabes que quiero morir en batalla.  
-¿En batalla contra quién?  
-Aún no lo he decidido, pero probablemente tenga que ver con alguno de mis novios y su esposa.  
Remus lo ignora y se concentra en su sopa, que no es lo mejor que han producido los elfos de Hogwarts, pero tras la transformación cualquier cosa es una delicia, y aún está demasiado cansado. Sirius, por otro lado, parece bastante animado y, aprovechando que están lejos de cualquier alumno que pueda escucharlos, relata los hechos de la noche anterior.  
-...perdimos a Peter por un buen rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que se estaba escondiendo de un gato. James se encargó, por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que alguien debe haber visto a un enorme ciervo persiguiendo a un gato a las dos de la mañana.  
-Uno de estos días Minnie empezará a sospechar y estaremos todos en la mira.  
-No puede probar nada. No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora.  
-Sirius, siempre dices eso…  
-Y tengo razón. Y tú no estarás en la mira porque no estás haciendo nada ilegal.  
-¿Y tú sí, señor Sirius?- dice una voz femenina detrás de ellos. A Remus se le eriza la piel de la nuca pero su amigo saca una sonrisa marca Sirius mientras se vuelve para responder la pregunta.  
-¡Minnie! ¿No le parece que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?  
-No cuando se trata de alumnos y sus potenciales actividades ilegales, Sr. Sirius.  
-No hay actividades ilegales aquí… Sólo estamos disfrutando esta maravillosa sopa. A menos que usted quiera declarar ilegal servir sopa de pollo los sábados, en cuyo caso no encontrará oposición de mi parte.  
McGonagall le dirige una última mirada de exasperación a Sirius y parece decidir ignorarlo por su propia salud mental.  
-He venido a ver cómo estás, Sr. Lupin- dice, bajando la voz.  
-Estoy bien. Gracias, profesora McGonagall. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.  
-Es bueno saberlo. Lo extraño es ver al grupo tan reducido, asumo que sus amigos están en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?  
-Les he dado el día libre- responde Sirius.  
-Entonces ustedes dos tienen todo el castillo a su disposición. Creo que lo único que puedo hacer para evitar que se metan en problemas es invitarlos a tomar el té. De manera confidencial- agrega Minerva, mirándolos por encima del borde de sus anteojos.  
-Puede confiar en nosotros, Minnie. ¿Verdad, Remus?  
-Eso es precisamente lo que intento hacer desde que ingresaron a esta escuela… pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, supongo- la frase de la profesora suena a amargura pero Remus puede jurar que Minerva McGonagall reprime una sonrisa antes de irse.  
A nadie se le escapa que, incluso en público, McGonagall evita llamar a Sirius por su apellido como al resto de los alumnos. Lo que sólo el reducido grupo de sus amigos sabe es que esto se debe a que Sirius odia el nombre de su familia y ella lo toma en consideración, especialmente desde el verano en que los Potter adoptaron a un nuevo hijo.  
-Estuvo cerca- suspira Remus.  
-Demasiado cerca. Y hablando de cerca, ahí viene Jim, tengo que correr.  
En efecto, desde el otro extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor, Jim Crowe se acerca mientras mira fijamente a Sirius, que se levanta a toda velocidad de la mesa y, antes de que Remus pueda preguntarle qué ocurre, susurra un rápido “nos vemos luego” y se escapa del Gran Comedor. Jim se queda parado unos segundos, con cara de decepción, y luego vuelve a su asiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?- pregunta Remus, aún irritado, al entrar al dormitorio.  
-Lo siento, Re, tenía que irme- Sirius está otra vez leyendo el libro de Remus, pero en su propia cama.  
-Hace dos días estabas en la Sala Común besándote con Jim y ahora te escapas de él como si tuviera Fiebre de Dragón. Pensé que te gustaba.  
-Me gustaba… me gusta- Sirius se sonroja, algo muy raro en él-. Pero dijo una mala palabra y me espanté.  
-¿Una mala palabra?  
-Empezó a hablar de- Sirius baja la voz a pesar de que están solos en la habitación-... de noviazgo y esas cosas.  
Remus ríe por lo bajo, aunque en el fondo le duele algo que no sabe describir, o que no quiere mencionar.  
-¿Eso es una mala palabra?  
-Tú sabes cómo es, Remus, no estoy listo para esas cosas.  
-”Esas cosas”... ¿No te parece que estás huyendo de algo que tal vez no es tan malo como te imaginas?- el licántropo querría golpearse a sí mismo, pero cuando se da cuenta las palabras ya se han escapado de su boca. Sirius cierra el libro y lo mira por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.  
-¿Tú crees que debería…?  
-Yo no creo nada- se apura a interrumpirlo porque no quiere escuchar el final de la frase, sobre todo porque es él el que ha guiado la conversación hacia estos rumbos-. Sólo digo que hace unos días parecía estar todo bien entre ustedes, y ahora te escapas sin dar explicaciones. Parece un poco irresponsable.  
-Tú nunca has salido con nadie, no sabes cómo es.  
A Remus le duele tanto la frase como el tono en que está formulada. Es verdad, pero no es agradable. De todos modos no tiene energías para discutir, así que se calla y se sienta en su cama, de espaldas a su amigo.  
-Lo siento, Re. No quise decir eso.  
-Está bien. No dijiste nada que no sea cierto.  
-Escucha, si quieres puedo ir a hablar con Jim.  
-No me importa lo que pase entre tú y Jim, sólo digo que estás actuando extraño. Haz lo que te parezca mejor.  
Sirius no responde, pero se levanta y va a sentarse junto a Remus. El aire entre ellos se ha puesto tenso.  
-Lamento haber opinado, Sirius. No es de mi incumbencia.  
-No digas eso. Tienes razón. Ya veré cómo lo resuelvo, ¿está bien? No quiero lastimar a nadie.  
Remus cierra los ojos; siente que la verdad se le va a escapar si mira a Sirius en este momento. No cree tener derecho a sentirse herido, y sin embargo algo dentro de él no lo deja respirar.  
No es que Remus sepa demasiado sobre relaciones amorosas, pero como es sensato y observador, casi siempre es el que termina dándole consejos a sus amigos, y eso incluye a Sirius, quien, pese a que sabe demasiado sobre relaciones, casi nunca actúa con sensatez si puede evitarlo. Eso significa que, al menos una vez cada pocos meses, Remus Lupin se encuentra a sí mismo apoyando a Sirius en sus conquistas y sus breves aventuras con otras personas. Y suele odiarse por ello, pero no puede evitarlo. La mayor parte de las veces no sabe cómo se ha metido en el lío y no puede hacer nada para salir de él. Hoy es una de esas ocasiones.  
Sirius lo abraza con cuidado y murmura:  
-No me importa lo que otra gente piense de mí, pero odio decepcionarte.  
Remus no es capaz de dilucidar sus propios sentimientos en ese momento. Sólo sabe que a Sirius Black le importa su opinión, y que es él mismo quien acaba de guiarlo hacia una relación con alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2

-Realmente, Sirius, ¿te costaría demasiado llamarme “profesora” cuando hay otros alumnos cerca?  
-Buenas tardes para usted también, Minnie.  
Minerva suelta un suspiro exasperado (un sonido que Sirius está acostumbrado a causar), pero lo deja entrar a su oficina y cierra la puerta tras ellos. Sobre el escritorio ya hay una tetera y tres tazas junto a una bandeja con galletas de chocolate.  
-¿Y Remus?  
-Va a venir en un rato. Aún se está recuperando, así que estaba dormido cuando me fui. Le dejé una nota.  
Se sientan a cada lado del escritorio. McGonagall sirve el té y le acerca una taza a Sirius.  
-No he dejado de escuchar tu nombre y el de cierto alumno de sexto año en toda la semana, en cada pasillo, a toda hora. ¿Qué está pasando?  
-No sé de qué está hablando, Minnie.  
-Hablo de ti y de Jim Crowe, a quien he encontrado llorando hace una hora en la biblioteca.  
A Sirius se le estruja un poco el estómago. No está acostumbrado a romper corazones.  
-He discutido con Remus por este mismo tema y prefiero no volver a pasar por esa experiencia.  
-¿Con Remus? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?- los ojos verdes de Minerva le queman el punto exacto entre las cejas, pero Sirius no va a abrirse tan fácilmente a exponer la situación, no cuando él mismo no sabe cómo explicar lo que le está pasando con Jim (y mucho menos con Remus).  
-Cree que estoy siendo irresponsable.  
-¿Es cierto?  
-Tal vez.  
-¿Y es sólo eso? Remus está cumpliendo con su deber de prefecto al intentar guiarte por el camino de la rectitud moral. No significa que tú y él…  
-Eso es todo. ¿Por qué intentaría convencerme de tener una relación estable con otra persona si estuviera interesado en mí?  
McGonagall lo mira por encima de sus anteojos, pero no dice nada. El silencio es incómodo, así que Sirius sigue hablando.  
-De todos modos no quiero esa relación estable.  
-Sirius, no puedes ir por todo Hogwarts dejando un reguero de corazones rotos.  
-No es adrede, Minerva. Puede que no me crea, pero no suelo lastimar a la gente por placer. De hecho, pese a mi mala fama, o posiblemente debido a ella, nadie espera demasiado de mí cuando se trata de citas. Suelen dejarme ir en cuanto se aburren de ser el centro de los chismes. Esto es nuevo.  
-Ya veo. Como yo lo veo, hay dos cosas que no puedes seguir ignorando: la primera es que tarde o temprano tendrás que resolver el tema con Jim, para bien o para mal. La segunda es que no es conveniente un noviazgo en el que uno de los involucrados está enamorado de otra persona.  
-¡Minerva, me prometió que nunca más hablaríamos de ese tema! Aparte nunca dije que estoy enamorado.  
-¿Sabes cuántos alumnos he tenido en toda mi vida? Creo que sé identificar a un adolescente enamorado cuando lo veo- Minerva esconde una risa tras su taza de té.  
-No es el caso. Y aunque lo estuviera, a Remus no le pasaría lo mismo. Aquí termina la conversación al respecto. Resolveré lo de Jim y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
-Si llamas normalidad a tu estilo de vida…  
Sirius la mira con una media sonrisa. Es cierto que no es la persona más equilibrada de Hogwarts, pero no puede imaginarse vivir de otra manera.  
-Minerva, vivimos en una escuela de magia.  
-La magia corre por las venas de tu familia desde hace siglos, no puedes usarla como argumento para cambiar de tema.  
-Hay muchas cosas que corren por las venas de mi familia y yo no las llamaría normales.  
-Touché.  
Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpen. Minerva va a abrir pero justo un instante antes, Sirius susurra:  
-Esta conversación nunca existió.  
McGonagall sonríe y abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Remus.  
-Buenas tardes, profesora.  
-Buenas tardes, Remus. ¿Estás mejor?  
-Mucho. He dormido gran parte de la tarde. ¿Encontraron de qué hablar sin mí?  
-De hecho, sí- dice Sirius mientras Remus se sienta a su lado y Minerva llena las tazas de té-. Hablábamos de la normalidad.  
-Por favor, no. Vivo con James Potter y Sirius Black. No hay forma de imaginarse ese concepto.  
Minerva ríe. Es muy extraño verla relajarse. Estas charlas con ella son una novedad del último año y, por raras que parezcan, los chicos no las cambiarían por nada. No saben si el acercamiento entre los Merodeadores y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor se debe a ella está celebrando de antemano que a fin de año ya no deberá sufrir sus bromas, o a que tiene miedo de extrañarlos, pero desde que empezó el año parecen haberse ganado su corazón (por cansancio, seguramente) y, con él, la oportunidad de escuchar sus consejos y sus anécdotas. A veces Sirius siente una oleada de nostalgia al pensar que a fin de año no va a verla más. A lo largo de los últimos siete años, Minerva McGonagall ha sido lo más parecido a una figura materna que Sirius ha tenido, exceptuando a la señora Potter. Él cree que ella fue la primera persona adulta en esperar algo bueno de él, y esa increíble presión fue lo único que lo salvó de no volver a Hogwarts cuando se escapó de la casa de los Black.  
El joven Black recuerda la forma en que se dieron los hechos y siente un escalofrío. Su destino se selló el último día de clases de quinto año, tras el examen de Transformaciones. McGonagall lo llamó aparte y le dijo que había obtenido las mejores notas de todo el curso.  
-Tienes un potencial que va mucho más allá de tu sangre, Sirius. Ni se te ocurra desperdiciarlo. Nada en esta vida es para siempre, ni siquiera el dolor.  
A Sirius se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en el momento en que tendría que bajar del tren y encerrarse todo un verano en la casa de la familia Black, donde todos los días le recordarían que era una maldición para el apellido y una decepción para sus padres. Nunca lo había hablado con Minerva, pero supuso que ella lo intuía tras haber visto pasar por el colegio a varias generaciones de la aristocracia de los magos, que por lo general eran asignados a Slytherin y se interesaban por las Artes Oscuras. No pudo responderle nada, sólo bajó la cabeza para que ella no note lo frágil que se sentía en ese instante. Dos semanas más tarde, mientras oía los gritos de Orion y Walburga Black al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, Sirius recordó su última conversación con Minerva y decidió que la esperanza que ella había depositado en él debía valer mucho más que los insultos de sus propios padres, y en vez de dejarse consumir por la poción que escondía en la habitación, reservada para el momento en que todo se volviera insoportable, salió por la puerta principal con la idea de no volver nunca más a esa casa. Llevaba una mochila con lo poco que le había parecido que valía la pena conservar, varias cicatrices y los restos del dolor del último maleficio Cruciatus que Walburga había conjurado en su contra. Ni siquiera se molestó en devolver un solo golpe. Había gente afuera de esa mansión de pesadillas que creía en él y nada iba a impedir que Sirius los decepcione.  
Se oye la risa de Remus en el despacho de Minerva y Sirius cae a la realidad. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces porque se le ha nublado la vista. Piensa que algún día va a juntar el coraje para confesarle a Minnie que una vez le salvó la vida.  
-...en realidad, yo soy la última persona que debería estar hablando de lo que se considera normal. No fui una alumna muy popular a pesar de que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch y en una pequeña organización feminista. Le di muchos dolores de cabeza a mis profesores con mis discursos acerca de la igualdad y las oportunidades. Mis compañeros me veían como a una rareza, aunque creo que les caía bien. Al menos no me demostraban lo contrario porque de mí dependía la seguridad de los aros de Gryffindor- dice Minerva, recostándose en su asiento.  
A Remus se le ilumina la cara. Todo el mundo sabe que adora escuchar a Minerva hablar de sus años de escuela y las pocas ocasiones en que eso ocurre, es todo oídos. Sirius ríe por lo bajo. Es como ver a James mirando a Lily. Minerva continúa su relato.  
-Me tomó tres años entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, y durante un tiempo fui la única jugadora mujer en todo el colegio. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a tener que hacerme un lugar cuando no me lo daban voluntariamente, desde que estaba en la Liga Infantil de mi pueblo.  
-¿Usted jugó en la Liga Infantil?- pregunta Sirius con incredulidad. Le cuesta imaginarse a la señora de túnicas escocesas como una niña sobre una escoba.  
-Bueno… no exactamente. Mi pueblo era muy cerrado y tradicionalista, no dejaban a las niñas jugar Quidditch. Pero no pudieron detener a mi imaginario primo Max Gooniehall. Incluso me corté el cabello. Mis padres estaban furiosos, pero se calmaron luego de mi primer partido, cuando ganamos por doscientos puntos. Tenía ocho años.  
McGonagall sonríe con la mirada perdida y una expresión de orgullo que conmueve a Sirius.  
-Vaya, Minnie, y pensar que todos estos años podría haberle pedido consejos a usted… La vida del guardián de Quidditch es muy solitaria.  
-Sí, Sirius, todo el colegio sabe lo solo que te sientes- responde ella y logra que el joven Black se sonroje y que Remus se ahogue con el té por reírse.  
-Me ofende, Minerva. Sabe que yo sólo tengo ojos para usted- dice Sirius con fingido dramatismo.  
-Seguro… Eso me recuerda que la semana pasada dijiste eso mismo frente a Dumbledore y tuvimos una conversación muy incómoda acerca de mi trato con los alumnos, ¿podrías no hacer que me despidan antes de fin de año, por favor?  
Remus parece a punto de llorar de risa.  
-Lo siento, Minnie. No volverá a pasar. Guardaré mis declaraciones de amor para estos momentos en que sólo el joven Remus es testigo de nuestra historia.  
-Basta, basta. Ya fue suficiente. No te invitaré más a tomar el té, a partir de ahora sólo vendrá Remus y hablaremos de libros.  
-Si van a hablar de libros realmente prefiero no estar invitado.  
-¡Minerva, no lo creerá!- interrumpe Remus- Hoy lo encontré leyendo. Y por voluntad propia.  
-No tienes pruebas de tal hecho, Lupin, no engañes a la señora con tus falsedades.  
-Tiene razón, debo verlo para creerlo- responde McGonagall.  
-Si vuelve a pasar tomaré una foto.  
-Hazlo, tengo que probarle a Dumbledore que Sirius sabe leer o perderé doscientos Galleons.  
-¡Me ofenden! Voy a retirarme antes de seguir siendo blanco de sus ataques- dice Sirius mientras se pone de pie. Minerva ríe y lo imita, Remus los sigue.  
Mientras los acompaña a la puerta, los chicos le agradecen el té y la conversación.  
-Oh, ni lo mencionen- responde ella quitándole importancia, pero luego se pone seria-. Es en serio, no le digan a nadie que han estado aquí o no volverán a pisar este despacho a menos que sea por un castigo.  
-No puedo prometerle nada, Minnie- dice Sirius.  
-Mejor así, me preocuparía que me prometas algo.

De regreso en la torre de Gryffindor, Remus y Sirius descubren que James y Peter han regresado. Anochece, y la Sala Común está llena de alumnos que tratan de quitarse de encima el frío y la nieve.  
-¡Mi hermano ha regresado!- grita Sirius y corre a abrazar a James como si no lo hubiera visto en un año.  
Peter saluda a Remus y le pasa una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes, que Remus agradece.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Lunático?- pregunta James.  
-Bien, he descansado mucho.  
-No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso, porque con Peter hemos planeado una pequeña fiesta para esta noche- dice James, y luego baja la voz-. Hemos traído whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca.  
-No sé si he descansado lo suficiente para eso. Creo que voy a leer hasta la hora de dormir.  
-Bien, más alcohol para los Merodeadores adultos- bromea Sirius.  
Todos suben a la habitación de séptimo año, que contrasta con el bullicio de la Sala Común. Las camas están perfectamente hechas, arde un pequeño fuego en la chimenea y por la ventana entra la última luz del día.  
-Un perfecto sábado a la noche- murmura James antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama.  
-Remus, hiciste bien en obligarnos a hacer la tarea ayer a la tarde. Ahora tenemos el resto del fin de semana para no hacer absolutamente nada. Eres un genio- acota Peter desde la ventana.  
-Y sólo les ha tomado siete años escuchar mi consejo- responde el aludido.  
-¿Qué han hecho todo el día sin nosotros?- pregunta James.  
-Fuimos a tomar el té con Minnie McGee. Nos contó sobre su oscuro pasado. Remus casi le propone casamiento.  
-Fuiste tú el que estuvo a punto de pedirle un autógrafo cuando nos dijo que estuvo en la Liga Infantil de Quidditch.  
-Eso es porque sé apreciar el noble deporte de los magos. Tú simplemente eres su admirador secreto, Lunático.  
Remus no responde, ya está sentado en su cama comiendo chocolate y mirando la pila de libros que tiene sobre su mesa de luz.  
-Al fin juntos- le susurra a los libros. A sus espaldas, Sirius finge tener arcadas-. Los extrañé mucho.  
Como dijo James, es un perfecto sábado a la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Falta un mes para Navidad, y Hogwarts parece una postal pintada por los mismísimos duendes de Papá Noel. En los pasillos hay guirnaldas hechas con hojas y nieve perennes, en las puertas algún alma romántica (o traviesa) ha colgado muérdago, el castillo huele a pino y chocolate. En el Gran Salón y el las Salas Comunes hay árboles decorados con los colores de cada casa.

Sólo hay una persona que no parece haberse contagiado del espíritu festivo que invade el colegio, y esa persona es Remus Lupin, que está acurrucado en un rincón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor con un libro y una taza de té, de espaldas al árbol y a la gente.

Y hay una persona que nota su descontento.

-Remus- murmura Lily mientras se sienta a su lado en el sillón, pegándose a su lado para abrazarlo-, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada- miente él sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Estás de mal humor porque no puedes ir a ver la práctica de Quidditch… por tu problema?- Lily susurra la última parte de la pregunta porque a unos metros hay un grupo de alumnos que podría oírla.

-No.

-¿Discutiste con Sirius?

-¿Por qué me afectaría discutir con…? No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Remus cierra el libro lentamente y se cubre los ojos con una mano. Suspira. Parece más frágil que de costumbre.

-Es una tontería, Lily.

-No creo que lo sea si te tiene tan mal. Ni siquiera pareces estar disfrutando tu libro de…- le quita el libro para leer el título- poesía galesa renacentista.

-Lo es, incluso me da vergüenza admitirlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

Remus toma un sorbo de té y evita la mirada de la pelirroja que aún lo abraza, recostada sobre su hombro.

-Es nuestra última Navidad en Hogwarts- murmura él, y Lily lo mira asombrada.

-Lo sé. Creo que es por eso que deberíamos concentrarnos en disfrutarla más que nunca.

-Yo no podré- le responde Remus, y saca del bolsillo un pequeño calendario. Se lo pasa a Lily, que lo toma y lo observa por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

Hay un día señalado con tinta negra cada cuatro semanas. Los dos últimos son anteayer y Navidad.

-Oh… Lo lamento, Remus.

-No es nada. Sólo estoy tratando de no pensar en ello.

-Te entiendo.

Lily le devuelve el calendario pero no se aleja de él. Remus la mira y ella le devuelve la mirada con dulzura.

-Tienes a los chicos, sabes que ellos te ayudarán, como todos los meses.

-Les arruinaré la Navidad a ellos también.

-No lo creo… Dudo que la posibilidad de romper algunas reglas y escaparse del castillo le quite el espíritu navideño a ninguno de tus amigos.

-Te arruinaré la Navidad a ti también porque James estará cuidándome.

-¿Quieres decir que realmente podré estar con mis propios amigos en vez de pasar el día esquivando a James mientras él me persigue haciendo levitar un ramo de muérdago sobre su cabeza como el año pasado? No sé cómo sobreviviré. No puedo perdonarte, Lupin- Lily le da un beso en la mejilla y da por terminada la discusión.

Remus parece animarse un poco. Lily nunca lo deja en paz hasta que lo ve sonreír, así que no tiene otra opción que permitirse un respiro si quiere que la pelirroja lo deje seguir leyendo.

Lily también se acomoda en el sillón con un libro. Tienen el acuerdo tácito de leer juntos los domingos por la tarde cuando no van a ver la práctica del equipo de Gryffindor, aunque desde que Lily y James son novios ella suele bajar más seguido al campo de juego. Pero hoy nieva y los únicos que han salido del castillo son los que realmente están obligados a hacerlo.

Remus suele tener tres o cuatro libros a su alrededor, porque tiene tantos pendientes que le dedica un rato a cada uno. Cuando tiene una tarde libre como hoy, se sienta en su rincón preferido luego del almuerzo y no sale de allí hasta la hora de dormir, excepto para preparar más té o buscar chocolate. Lee libros sobre magia y también libros muggles que le envía su padre cada mes. En su casa nunca ha sobrado el dinero, pero desde que Remus era pequeño, el señor Lyall Lupin le ha enseñado el valor de los libros, así que siempre hay historias nuevas en ejemplares viejos a su alrededor.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, Remus Lupin ha tenido que trabajar para encontrar esos ratos de tranquilidad. El silencio es escaso y es valioso, sobre todo hasta que llega cierto grupo de personas a la Sala Común y la música empieza a sonar a todo volumen.

_ I go out to work on Monday morning, _

_ Tuesday I go off to honeymooooooooooon, _

_ I'll be back again before it's time for sunny-down: _

_ I'll be lazing on a Sunday afternoon! _

Sirius Black está parado junto al retrato de la entrada, apuntando con la varita al tocadiscos.

-¡Interrumpimos su tarde para dedicarle esta canción a nuestro amigo Remus Lupin!

El aludido esconde el rostro tras el libro y finge no haber oído.

-Oye, ¿qué hace tu amigo Remus Lupin tan cerca de mi novia?- pregunta James, que ha aparecido tras Sirius.

-Estábamos tan tranquilos…- suspira Lily.

Empapados y cubiertos de barro, James y Sirius atraviesan corriendo el salón para encontrarse con Remus y Lily. Varias chicas los siguen con la mirada.

James se tira sobre ellos para darle un beso a Lily.

-¡Oh, James!- exclama Remus- Estás hecho un asco, sal de encima…

-Debo besar a mi novia, la extrañé mucho.

-Remus tiene razón, estás ensuciando todo- dice Lily, sin poner mucho esfuerzo en esquivar a James. Tras seis años y medio de evitarlo, hace un par de semanas que se ha rendido y James parece estar tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-¿Escuché “por favor, ensúciennos con su barro del campo de Quidditch”?- dice Sirius, y salta sobre ellos también. Los cuatro jóvenes son ahora una pila de libros y barro. Lily y Remus no pueden hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-¿Dónde está Peter?- pregunta James, sentado sobre la falda de Lily, que aún se ríe.

-Sorprendentemente, tiene una cita- responde Remus, muy serio porque Sirius se ha acomodado a su lado en el sillón, muy cerca.

-Estás bromeando- dice Sirius.

-No… de hecho debe estar ahora mismo en la torre de Astronomía con una chica de quinto año de Hufflepuff- dice Remus, que lo ha visto salir con una manta y una mochila en la que tintineaban unas cervezas de manteca.

-Vaya. Me ha ganado de mano, yo tenía planes en la torre de Astronomía.

-¿Con Jim?- pregunta Remus, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Sirius evade la pregunta levantándose y yendo hacia la escalera.

-Vamos, James, si no nos cambiamos de ropa pasaremos la semana con Madame Pomfrey.

James y Sirius se van hacia la habitación de séptimo. Lily mira a Remus como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Lily, no sé qué estás pensando pero no me gusta el tono con el que me miras.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy pensando.

-Si quieres ir a bañarte con tu novio, ve, yo no voy a interponerme.

-¡Asqueroso, eso no!- Lily lo empuja y se pone muy colorada- Tú estabas pensando en eso, no yo.

-Yo no quiero ir a bañarme con James, ya tengo suficiente con verlo en ropa interior todas las mañanas. Por cierto, ve preparándote, el chico no usa pijama ni en el más crudo invierno.

-¡No con James! Con Sirius, Lupin. No te hagas el desentendido.

Remus se queda congelado. Ni siquiera puede reaccionar para negarlo.

-Lo sabía.

-Lily, no es lo que crees…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y la cara que pusiste cuando le preguntaste por Jim?

-No puse ninguna cara.

-Es cierto. Pusiste cara de no querer poner cara de nada, que es mucho peor.

-Eres una amenaza para mi salud mental, Evans.

-Y a ti te encantan las amenazas, Lupin.

-Ya estás inventando cosas. Yo sólo quiero vivir en paz. La última persona con la que me involucraría es Sirius Black.

-Eso es una mentira más grande que este castillo. Desde que entramos a Hogwarts todo el mundo cree que eres el chico más bueno y más tranquilo del mundo, pero yo te conozco.

Remus la mira muy serio, pero ella se ríe y lo abraza.

-Conozco tus secretos, Remus Lupin, incluso los que nunca me has contado, ¿recuerdas?

Eso es cierto, piensa Remus. Hace tres años, durante una noche de estudio antes de los exámenes, Lily le susurró que sabía por qué Remus desaparecía todos los meses. Y también le había sonreído como lo hacía ahora, con calma, y le había prometido que sus secretos siempre estarían a salvo con ella.

-Lily, por favor…

-No le diré a nadie.

Remus le devuelve el abrazo. Está temblando.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

Remus niega con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que decirle.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No, estamos bien así. Él nunca está con nadie por más de dos semanas, y yo prefiero no estar nunca con él si va a ser así.

Lily se pone seria.

-Tal vez tienes razón.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Al otro lado de la sala, Jim Crowe ha entrado por el retrato. Pasa por al lado de Remus y no lo mira. Remus trata de ignorarlo hasta que desaparece por la escalera.

-Remus- murmura Lily-, ¿tienes las notas de Historia de la Magia del lunes pasado?

-Están arriba, ¿por qué?

-Acabo de acordarme de que no escribí nada en clase y si no repaso lo que dijo Binns, no voy a entender nada mañana.

-Pero tú no faltaste a clase el lunes, Lily.

-No, pero estaba algo distraída- Lily se sonroja un poco-. Había dormido poco.

Remus se ríe.

-Sabía que no le iba a hacer bien a tu desempeño académico salir con James.

-Yo también, créeme. ¿Remus, podrías dejar de reírte y prestarme las notas de Historia, por favor?

Remus se levanta y sube la escalera. En la puerta del dormitorio se encuentra con James, que tiene el pelo húmedo y huele a una colonia de pino que le compró la señora Potter hace dos años y que él nunca ha dejado de usar. Por alguna razón está muy sonrojado.

-¡No, Lunático…!- James trata de detenerlo pero Remus ya ha abierto la puerta del dormitorio.

Y ahí está Sirius, en ropa interior, aún cubierto de barro, enredado con Jim Crowe, que lo aferra contra su cuerpo. Al escuchar la puerta se separan, pero es muy tarde para Remus, que ha visto mucho más de lo que habría querido.

-Yo… lo siento… volveré más tarde- logra articular y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

En el pasillo, James lo mira suprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Intenté avisarte.

Remus no responde. Teme que si abre la boca James va a notar que tiene un nudo en la garganta. Parpadea un par de veces para aclararse la vista.

-Vamos con Lily, démosle espacio a los tortolitos.

A Remus lo invade una oleada de furia que no puede demostrar. Está enojado con Sirius, con Jim, con el tono divertido con el que James Potter se refiere a la pareja, consigo mismo. Sin embargo, no puede decir nada, y sigue a James hasta la Sala Común.

-Lo siento, Lily, no pude conseguir las notas- dice al sentarse junto a ella, con una voz demasiado calmada que le cuesta reconocer como propia.

-Tuvimos que escapar de nuestra habitación antes de presenciar un espectáculo un tanto… íntimo- dice James mientras se ubica al otro lado y abraza a Lily. Aún no ha dejado de reírse, nervioso.

Lily mira horrorizada a Remus, que le hace un gesto imperceptible para que no diga nada.

James no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Lily y se recuesta en el sillón.

-Tuvimos la práctica más agotadora del mundo. Claro que no podemos quejarnos, no después de haber ganado por sólo cincuenta puntos la semana pasada. Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho más si queremos la Copa este año, los de Hufflepuff tienen a ese buscador nuevo y Slytherin le ganó por doscientos puntos a Ravenclaw…

En el tocadiscos sigue sonando el disco de Queen que puso Sirius al entrar. James no para de hablar. Lily no deja de mirar a Remus.

Todo es demasiado.

Antes de darse cuenta, Remus saca si varita y apunta al tocadiscos, que hace silencio… junto con el resto de la población de Gryffindor.

Todas las miradas están sobre él.

Remus respira lentamente, tratando de calmarse. De a poco, se reanudan las conversaciones de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Sólo James y Lily lo miran atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Lunático?- pregunta James.

-Nada. No me gusta Queen.

-Mentira, tienes un poster de Brian May junto a tu cama.

-Bueno, no tengo ganas de escuchar a Queen en este momento, ¿está bien, James?

-Wow, Lunático, calma.

-James, déjalo en paz- dice Lily.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- responde James, confundido.

-Está bien, sólo… Déjalo.

James lo mira muy serio, y Remus se siente cada vez más enojado. Se cruza de brazos y evita su mirada a toda costa.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Lily.

-No- responde James, mirando muy seriamente a Remus-. No voy a hacer como que no pasó nada, vi tu reacción al ver a Sirius, Lunático, y no puedo creer que actúes así.

-James, baja la voz.

Lily está sentada entre dos adolescentes que se fulminan con la mirada y parece estar entrando en pánico. James sigue hablando, pero en un susurro furioso que sólo pueden escuchar ella y Remus.

-Hemos sido buenos amigos contigo, Remus, y lo mínimo que se te puede pedir es que seas un buen amigo para con Sirius, y que lo apoyes.

-James, basta.

-No, Lily, tú no entiendes, y creo que Remus tampoco. Sirius ha pasado por muchas cosas horribles, y necesita nuestro apoyo. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, Lunático, ¿no crees?

Lily parece querer huir.

Remus se pone definitivamente colorado. Quiere responder algo coherente, quiere rendirse y abrazar a James pero no puede aclarar la situación sin dar explicaciones. Y algo en él quiere hacer lo correcto, pero la angustia que lo ahorca no lo deja pensar, y es por eso que cuando reacciona, no le sale otra cosa que seguir la pelea.   
-Nadie te pidió que hagas nada por mí, James. Te agradezco mucho todo, pero nadie te obligó a convertirte…

-Basta, Remus- le susurra Lily.

-... a hacer nada de lo que hiciste por mí, y si todos estos años fuiste mi amigo para tener algo que echarme en cara, no hace falta que sigas brindándome tu valiosa y desinteresada amistad- termina Remus, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la sala. En el retrato se cruza con Peter, que viene con cara de atontado y una marca roja en el cuello.

-Remus, no te imaginas…

-No, y no me interesa- le responde éste, mientras se va. Un segundo más tarde se siente lleno de culpa, Peter no ha hecho nada, pero ya es tarde, el mal está hecho.

Sin embargo, Peter lo sigue por el pasillo, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no quedarse atrás, ya que Remus es un poco más alto que él y camina más rápido, especialmente cuando está enojado.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?

-Nada, Peter. Déjame en paz.

-No, dime qué pasa.

Remus se detiene en seco y fulmina a Peter con la mirada.

-No pasa nada. Vuelve a la sala, habla con James y él seguramente te explicará todo.

-No, James me explicará su versión. Cuéntame la tuya- responde Peter con paciencia.

Remus suspira. No tiene mucho que explicar.

-Discutí con James por un malentendido.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a la sala y aclaramos las cosas entre todos?

-No quiero hablar con nadie. Voy a ir a…- se da cuenta de que no tiene adonde ir. Ha dejado su libro junto a James, el mapa está en la habitación con Sirius y Jim (y Remus no piensa volver a entrar allí por un buen rato), la biblioteca ya está cerrada.

-Vamos a cenar, verás que te sentirás mejor luego.

-No quiero cenar.

-Remus, no seas infantil. Sé que estás enojado, y no hace falta que me digas por qué si no quieres, pero hazme caso. En un rato te habrás despejado un poco, ¿sí?

Sin otra palabra, Remus sigue a Peter hasta la entrada del Gran Salón. Las puertas están cerradas, así que se sientan en una escalera a esperar. Peter le cuenta a Remus sobre su cita.

-...nos encontramos cerca de la sala de Hufflepuff y fuimos a la torre de Astronomía, No te daré tantos detalles como Sirius, quédate tranquilo. Sólo diré que creo que volveremos a vernos pronto- en el rostro de Peter se dibuja una sonrisa soñadora.

-Me alegro por ti, Colagusano.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio hasta que empiezan a aparecer más alumnos. Las puertas del Salón se abren y todos pasan a cenar. Pero una vez que Remus está sentado frente a su plato de pasta, se le encoge el estómago. Peter lo nota en su cara.

-Vamos, Remus, sé que has estado sobreviviendo a base de chocolate todo el fin de semana. Come algo.

El licántropo se obliga a comer unos bocados. Es cierto que no ha comido mucho más que chocolate en los últimos días, pero los sentimientos parecen ocupar su estómago y gran parte de su conciencia.

No puede terminar de comer, de todos modos, porque tras unos minutos ve que James y Lily entran al Salón. Lily parece querer decirle algo cuando se sientan cerca de Remus y Peter, pero Remus evita su mirada. Menos de treinta segundos más tarde, entra Sirius y se sienta junto a James, que le murmura algo sin dejar de mirar con furia a Remus. Sirius se pone colorado y baja la mirada.

-Genial, James le contó todo a Sirius.

-Entonces soy el único que no sabe nada, maravilloso- responde Peter con amargura.

-Estás mejor así. Ve con ellos, yo me voy a dormir, Colagusano.

Remus deja los cubiertos y se retira. Toma el camino más largo a la torre de Gryffindor, no tiene ganas de seguir cruzándose con gente.

Al llegar a la habitación, se tira en su cama sin desvestirse y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Repasa mil veces los hechos de la última hora y no puede explicarse a sí mismo cómo se ha metido en esa situación, y mucho menos puede pensar en la forma de salir de ella. Piensa que tal vez, si no hubiera entrado a la habitación cuando estaban Sirius y Jim… si no le hubiera contestado mal a James… si no tuviera tanto miedo de admitir lo que siente… Son demasiadas situaciones hipotéticas, y de a poco empiezan a abrumarlo las ramificaciones del problema y todas las soluciones imposibles que se le ocurren. De pronto le cuesta respirar y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Si cierra los ojos se le repite mil veces la imagen de Sirius y Jim, la voz de James, la mirada herida de Sirius en el comedor.

Lo único que lo puede calmar en este momento es una ducha caliente. Va hacia el baño y se queda un rato frente al espejo, tratando de respirar, pero ni siquiera soporta el reflejo de su propio rostro. Se mete en la ducha, se deja acariciar por el agua caliente y el jabón, pero todo le parece demasiado bueno para él, que con un par de frases ha alejado a casi todas las personas que quiere y que lo quieren.

Se viste con su pijama y sale. Sus amigos ya están en la habitación. James lo mira como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer y Sirius le da la espalda.

-Y… ¿Quién quiere jugar al ajedrez mágico antes de dormir?- pregunta Peter con demasiado entusiasmo.

Nadie responde. Remus se acuesta, cierra el dosel de su cama y se queda hasta la madrugada pensando y llorando en silencio.


End file.
